


caring

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [11]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Katniss has a cold. Peeta takes care of her.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	caring

Peeta gently pushes on Katniss’ shoulder and she relents, sinking back down onto the bed with a scowl. It gets her an eye roll and a smile in return.

“I’m fine to go hunting,”she claims. She very much isn’t.

“Sure you are,”Peeta humours her. He kisses her forehead.“Admit you have a cold and I’ll even get you soup.”

Katniss lets him pull the covers back up over her and grumbles,“I’m not sick.”

“Tomato soup with cheese buns,”Peeta tempts.

She sighs and pouts. He doesn’t give in. She pouts a little more.“Fine! I have a cold.”

Peeta chuckles and brushes her hair out of her face.“Soup coming right up!”

She takes a short nap while he’s fixing her food.

He comes back with food and tea and that poetry book Effie gifted him, the one she loves to let him read to her. He gets into bed with her in spite of her protests of him probably catching her cold.

Having a bad cold really sucks but getting taken care of is pretty nice. She’s still not used to not being the one doing the care taking.

But she’s getting there, slowly but surely.


End file.
